Harry Potter and the Grimrock of Fire
by AnnElfwind
Summary: Yea, lame name. It might change with time. Breezes through fourth year of Harry's life at Hogwarts. Details the maze. When they reach the Cup, thanks to a botched up one way only portkey charm, they end up in Grimrock. Will they survive? And what does this mean for Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1

Yo! I've got another story I will be posting.

It's HP and Legend of Grimrock crossover. I love that game by the way. And there aren't any decent crossovers with this game.

Next, some things you will need to know. Written in third person, but POVs change. If you see - in the story, it means it is kinda from somebody else's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own either HP or LoG.

And now on with the story.

**PART ONE**

When his name was called, the first thing he thought was that it was a joke. Only, then his name was called again and the hopes of it not being truth vanished. Slowly he rose from his seat and made his way to the door Dumbledore was pointing to. He didn't hear anything. He didn't feel anything. And the world around him looked possitively surreal at the moment.

Harry went through the door and down several steps into a darkened chamber lit only by two torches. There, were the other three championes – Fluer, Cedrik and Viktor. He wondered what they will say to him being the fourth one...

Viktor looked up from where he was talking to the Hogwarts champion when he heard the door open. What he saw was a boy with striking emerald eyes that were looking around in daze.

"Who is he?" he asked Cedrik.

Cedrik looked behind and then back at Viktor. "That's Harry. Harry Potter," he whispered.

"Wonder what's going on..." muttered Fluer who was standing off to the side, but heard Viktor.

"Let's find out," suggested Cedrik, but before he could even move, the door opened once again and Dumbledor entered. Followed by Maxime, Karkarov, Snape, McGonagall, Bagman and Crouch.

"Ah, you're all here," smiled the old man.

"And where else would we be?" Asked Viktor in purposefully bored tone. There was something seriously wrong with the man's eyes. He didn't like the twinkle. Not at all.

She raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, but decided that the man had it coming for making a coment like that.

"Sir," she decided to ask. "What is this boy doing here?"

"I was just about to tell you," the man smiled kindly.

"He was choosen as second Hogwarts champion," barked Maxime. Then she turned to Dumbledore. "I will not tolerate this!" Her voice now seriously loud. Fluer was tempted to cover her ears. But that would be disrespectfull, wouldn't it...

Then, Karkarov started speaking.

"I will not have Hogwarts at an advantage! We will have the students from my school and from the Beauxbattons academy put their names in the goblet again! Then, all schools will have two champions!"

"I am sorry, but that will not be possible," stated Dumbledore simply.

"And why not?" hissed Karkarov.

"Because, Igor, the goblet is no longer active and will not be for another five years," explained the headmaster patiently.

Karkarov wanted to protest, but he knew, there was nothing that could be done about the situation. So he silently fumed.

"He will not be participating!" Madame Maxime was speaking again and pointing one of her fingers in Harry's direction.

"His name came out of the goblet, he has to. Or he will lose his magic." This time it was Crouch that answered.

"You can trust him on that," piped Ludo Bagman. "Barty knows the rulebook backwards."

"He must have cheated!" seethed Maxime. She was hellbent on making Harry the bad one.

With that said, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" he asked.

"No."

"Did you ask someone to do it for you?"

"No." Again.

"Well," Albus turned to Maxime, "there you have it. I have no reason to believe that Harry is lying to us."

"But... But..." sputtered the gigantic headmistress.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the only one that has any right to complain is Potter," this was Snape. "The brat is not smart enough to cheat the age barier Albus placed around the thing. So do us all a favor and be quiet."

The rest of what happened in the antechamber was a blur to Harry. He only remembered that the other three championes led him out of there at some point and then they were walking through the castle to an abandond classroom...

When Harry finally managed to snap out of his daze, they were all seated in a rough circle and Fluer Viktor and Cedrik were all looking at him worried.

"Why are we here?" he finally asked.

"Because we need to talk," said Fluer.

"We believe you about not putting your name in," added Viktor.

"And so we propose something," finished Cedrik.

"Like what?" asked Harry, still a bit unsure of what was actually going on.

"This tournament had originally only one goal – Cooperation and friendship between the schools. So, we thought, why not work together? All of us," explained Fluer.

"Whenever anyone figures something, they share with the rest," continued Viktor.

"And then we split the win between the all of us," finished Cedrik.

"So, what do you say?" asked Viktor, looking directly into Harry's eyes. _Beautifull,_ he thought.

Harry thought about it and then found himself saying "yes". And thus the cooperation of four young people started. Cooperation and friendship that would be tested more than they could even imagine.

**AN: **Not sure when the next chapter will be, but it **will** be.

Also, I would appreciate if you pointed out any mistakes I might have made. Gramatically speaking. The rest is intentional.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Back with another chapter. This one has the first task and preparations for the yule. Also, I don't yet have any idea as to waht Luna's role will be. Maybe it will have something to do with the botched one-way portkey, we will have to just wait and see.

So, on with the story!

**PART TWO**

Harry was running through the castle. Just the other night he saw what the first task will be. Dragons. Hagrid showed him and with Hagrid was Maxime. That ment Fluer already knew. On his way back, he saw Karkarov. That ment that Viktor knew as well.

The only one left in the dark was Cedrik. And that was why Harry was running through the castle right now. He was trying to find the older boy, but so far he had no luck.

The boy turned at another corner and then skirted to a halt as he almost ran into somebody.

"Harry, what's the rush?"

"Cedrik?" the boy looked up.

"Yea, it's me," the older boy smiled. "So, what's up? Where's the fire?"

"I know what the first task is gonna be," Harry blurted.

"Yeah, I know too, Fluer caught me just a moment ago."

"So..." started Harry. "Any idea how to get around a huge fire breathing beast?"

"None, yet."

"Perfect... We're toast..."

"Doubt that," smiled Cedrik. "I'm sure we will be able to come up with something. We're meeting the other two after classes in that abandoned classroom," he added. And then he was gone.

"Perfect... Well, hopefully, one of them will have an idea, cause I sure as hell don't have any," he muttered and made his way to his first class of the day – potions with the slytherins.

* * *

It was his turn now. Harry entered the arena where the dragon was waiting and started to slowly aproach him.

:Hello?: he called softly in parseltongue.

:What do you want, human? And how do you speak this tongue?: replied the dragon mother and spread her wings to intimidate him.

Gaining confidence because the dragon was actually listening to him instead of frying him alive, he started speaking:

:I have always had this ability, mighty one. I am here because of a competition someone entered me in. I only seek the golden egg that is among the eggs in your nest.:

:There is nothing but my children there!: the dragon roared.

:Please, take a closer look, one of them should be a golden egg that has no life in it,: Harry said as he backed away a bit.

The dragon looked at him as if to decide wether he was lying or not, but then she turned her attention to her nest and started to check the eggs.

:You are right, little one,: she replied. :I will let you take the golden one, but you are to not touch any of the others, understand?:

:Yes, mighty one, I won't touch your eggs, only the golden one,: Harry readily agreed and slowly stepped forward until he was right next to the nest. And there it was. The golden egg. Slightly to the side, next ot a brownish one.

Slowly the boy took the golden egg and withdrew away from the nest and the dragon mother.

:Thank you, mighty one.: He bowed and then backed away from the arena completely.

"And our youngest champion manages to get his egg the fastest!" the voice of Ludo Bagman sounded over the stadium. The crowd was silent. None really knowing what has happened.

Harry was just happy it was over. However, before he could manage to slip away from everyone, madame Pomfrey ushered him into the healer's tent. Insisting that he needed to be checked over before he was free to go.

Inside, Harry spotted the three other champions. Fluer was fussing over Cedrik whose face was half covered in some orange goo. On one of the other beds, Viktor was sitting and sporting a bandaged arm. He grinned at Harry.

"Told you it would work," he smiled.

"But what if it didn't?"

"It did, and that's what matters," Viktor said with finallity in his voice.

Then the points were given to Harry and so far, he was in the lead.

And when the four champions left the dragon arena, they were already talking about the eggs and what they might contain.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas and Harry was cornered by professor McGonagall. She told him, that there will be a yule ball. And that the champions are supposed to have the first dance. And there was no way he could get out of it...

So now he was becoming desperate. Simply because he didn't have a date. And not only that. He didn't even know who to ask. First, he considered asking Fluer and to go only as friends. But he was a bit too late and Cedrik beat him to it. And apparently, he also had feelings for the young veela.

So when Viktor asked if he would go with him, he found himself agreeing. Yes, it was a bit weird, going with another guy, but he did kinda like Viktor. In a different way then he liked Fluer and Cedrik.

"Am I gay?" he asked himself when Viktor left to go back to the Durmstrung ship.

"Yes," was the answer he was given. And when he turned to see who was there, the only thing he saw, was long blond hair and a bit of Ravenclaw uniform dissapearing behind the corner.

"Weird..." he mused and made his way to lunch.


End file.
